


Do you mean you don't want biscuits

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: This is an unbetaed work.Prompt: Daisy flowersWord count: 400Rating: TeenWarnings: Allusion to the act of having sex.A/N: This piece doesn't belong to any Drarry Drabble Discord  'official’ monthly challenge, but it derivates from a prompt I requested long time ago via Spanish chat  channel. Enjoy!





	Do you mean you don't want biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).



> This is an unbetaed work.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Daisy flowers  
> Word count: 400  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Allusion to the act of having sex.
> 
> A/N: This piece doesn't belong to any Drarry Drabble Discord 'official’ monthly challenge, but it derivates from a prompt I requested long time ago via Spanish chat channel. Enjoy!

Draco's fireless cauldron bubbled. His potion brewing room smelt like a fancy perfume his mother would wear to go on a date.

«You forgot about him again, Draco!», Harry complained, as he entered the room. «His teacher told me it was the fifth time this month!»

Harry Potter had that look on his face again: Disappointment, his green eyes showing their darker shade.  
Draco avoided Harry's gaze while stirring the contents of his cauldron, or so he tried.  
«Molly used to smell that way when she went to play magic chess with her in-laws. It isn't a compliment!»  
«I'm brewing a new formula. I think I overused those Daisy fireflowers you brought from Africa.» he said, wonder in his eyes.  
«Daisy fireflowers?» Harry asked «You mean the ones I told you specifically not to brew potions with until I showed them to Neville?»  
«I wasn't going to let them die on a jar, dear. Those are super rare and ultra powerful!»  
«Scorpius is waiting for you in his room, Draco.»  
«I am working here! Could you..?»  
«Draco, you owe him an apology! If you don't go there this instant, I'm making this whole place burn in flames with you inside!»  
They looked at each other intently. Draco knew he was doomed when Harry blinked and let out a heavy sigh.  
«I'm leaving.», said Harry just before disappearing. Draco stood there, on his own for twenty minutes before deciding to aparate in his living room. 

 

«What do you mean he left?!» Draco asked his son, who was waiting for him near the fireplace.  
«He did. He even left his keys on your room, daddy!»  
«Now, Scorp... We need to talk.».  
«I know you are his boyfriend, dad. You aren't as silent as you think you are while making out»  
Draco blushed. His 9 year old boy laughed.  
«We... You...ehmm...I am sorry, Scorpius!» Draco said, his voice lower and calmer than ever. «...for everything. I'm not a good father, ok? I know that. »  
«And now you lost your long-time boyfriend. You okay?»  
«I am not, champ. But I will. We will.»  
Draco sat there, on the couch near the fire, huggging his son tightly for great part of the next hour.  
«You want some tea?» Harry's voice sounded weird, as if it was part of Draco's imagination.  
«I'll miss him, Scorp.» Draco said.  
«You mean you don't want tea and biscuits?»


End file.
